


Mani

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, mexican gp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb fa una sviolinata mondiale sulle doti di massaggiatore di Lewis con una cosa precisa in mente, godere poi di quelle doti...le gomme sono solo una scusa!
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313135
Kudos: 19





	Mani

**Author's Note:**

> la fic non è lunga ma diciamo sostanziosa ecco. È sia molto dolce che molto hot. Breve e concisa. Ambientata nel GP del Messico. Ho notato di volta in volta il miglioramento di Seb a livello personale nel correre, rispetto all’inizio della stagione ora sbaglia pochissimo e penso che sia perché si è tolto gran parte della pressione che si metteva da solo addosso, questo paga perché sta correndo molto meglio. Qua la famosa frase a cui mi riferisco è quella del post gara, quando Seb commenta la capacità di Lewis di gestire le gomme e lo paragona a lui che fa dei massaggi ad una donna come se fosse pura magia. Come se conoscesse personalmente quella capacità. Insomma, Seb è innamorato e non solo di Lewis ma pure delle sue mani. Mi ha praticamente fatto un assist, io ho solo fatto goal. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

MANI

[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb931.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb932.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb928.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb929.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb937.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb941.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb942.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb943.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb944.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb944.2.jpg) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb971.gif)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb972.gif)

[Video](https://kb9-ships-mistercriky.tumblr.com/post/188640838657)

/Lew/

\- Se sei una donna in questo pianeta ed hai questo ragazzo e ti sta facendo un massaggio come lui tratta le sue gomme... pura magia! - E le sue mani che poi mi toccano la spalla e la schiena ripetutamente mi danno il colpo di grazia finale.   
Per tutto il tempo è come se lui non riuscisse a non toccarmi e la cosa che continua a sconvolgermi è che lo fa davanti a tutti.  
Anche l’altro ieri siamo arrivati in paddock insieme e abbiamo tipo sfilato per tutta la strada letteralmente circondati da un sacco di fotografi che ci riprendevano e a lui è andato bene così. Lui ha sempre fatto in modo di arrivare separati, se siamo in zona fotografi la sua regola è sempre stata di muoverci con attenzione e lontani.   
Di volta in volta è come se salisse il livello di menefreghismo verso le cose che per lui sono sempre state importanti, perché ora le vede per quello che sono, cazzate rispetto a ciò che davvero conta.   
La sua stessa soddisfazione in F1, per esempio. Ora non è più quell’uomo squadra che era sempre stato prima. Lavora esclusivamente per sé stesso, non condivide nulla con Charles, non lo aiuta in nessun caso, ognuno per sé stesso ed anche le strategie che reputa vincenti le applica di prepotenza solo per sé stesso mentre lascia che quei geni là dietro si occupino del ragazzino... e si vedono i risultati.  
Se in Qualifica Charles fa sempre benissimo ma in gara non seguono gli stessi risultati, significa che qualcosa non funziona. Non si può sempre dare la colpa alla squadra dietro, alla macchina e alle strategie. A volte sei tu, inesperto nel gestire quell’enorme complessità che è una gara di F1... qua si vede l’esperienza, Seb sta facendo risultati con quella.   
Ogni occasione, da quando scendiamo dalla macchina in poi, è una scusa continua per toccarci, tanto lo faccio io quanto lui... ovviamente io lo faccio perché ho visto che per lui va bene. Io mi sono sempre adeguato a quella che era la sua volontà, Seb ha sempre avuto le idee chiare.   
Lo vedo diverso anche e soprattutto nei miei confronti a livello pubblico, credo che quello che è successo a Monza con Charles e la squadra gli abbia dato un forte scossone. So quanto male è stato, pensavo non risalisse più, di non poterlo recuperare, ero preoccupatissimo e l’ho pure detto pubblicamente. Ma da lì in poi c’è stato un lento ma costante e netto cambiamento in lui. Come se appunto avesse deciso che fare le cose secondo le regole di altri non valga più la pena, non paga insomma.   
Ed ora oltre all’atteggiamento più egoistico diciamo in F1 che gli sta dando risultati, ha anche molta più scioltezza nei miei confronti.  
Prima andavamo a momenti. Abbiamo vissuto comunque molto di più nel nostro privato, mentre in pubblico ci lasciavamo andare solo in certe situazioni, comunque era sempre molto attento. Ma ora è come se anzi volesse sottolineare ed evidenziare quanto invece ci adoriamo, quanto ci amiamo ed io non potrei chiedere di più. Per me è il desiderio massimo poter vivere Seb alla luce del sole. So che resta sposato e non farà mai quel passo specie ora, non avrebbe senso, però ribadisco... questo dimostrare a tutti che noi due in realtà ci amiamo mi ubriaca, lo ammetto.   
È come un fiume in piena che ti trasporta e tu invece di aggrapparti spaventato perché non sai dove ti porterà, ti lasci andare totalmente.   
Ogni volta che le sue mani mi toccano sulla spalla, sulla schiena o sul petto per me è una scossa violenta di brividi di gioia che mi attraversano, gli occhi brillano e sento le lacrime dietro le ciglia che trasformo in sorrisi radiosi e lo guardo stordito e meravigliato. È una persona fantastica e nessuno lo sa quanto lo so io, ha dato il cuore, l’anima e tutto per una causa in cui ha sempre creduto ed io so quanto gli è costato arrendersi e iniziare a vedere di sé stesso invece che della Ferrari.   
E dire che è uno stratega eccezionale, oltre tutto ciò che ha messo e fatto per migliorare la macchina stessa, ma anche la mentalità che sta tutta intorno. Ha lasciato un’impronta importantissima che chi non è del settore non sa, non capisce.   
Sono fierissimo di lui, ha fatto tutto quel che doveva e poteva, ora devono camminare da soli, Seb deve vedere di sé stesso, abbiamo gli ultimi anni in F1 e dobbiamo passarli insieme, l’ho detto diverse volte in diverse occasioni ai media che voglio averlo sempre intorno per tutto il tempo che io starò qua.   
Comunque questa frase del massaggio mi dà il colpo di grazia e già so cosa farò per lui, per premiarlo e per ringraziarlo di questo suo abbandono a me, per questo fidarsi. Anche perché ancora una volta che mi tocca davanti a tutti mando tutto a cagare e lo bacio proprio mentre ci riprendono con le telecamere!   
Non so come dirlo, non credo ci sia un modo particolare.   
Sono semplicemente felice, tutto qua. 

/Seb/

Non che mi sia steso a pancia in giù di proposito, ma mi ha detto di aspettarlo perché aveva cose da fare da vincitore della gara, così niente.   
Sono venuto in albergo perché ha detto che voleva passare la sera con me, quindi ha fatto una sorta di festa improvvisata con tutti quanti e nel frattempo io ero qua ad aspettarlo in camera, mi sono lavato e sapendo che genere di festa faremo, mi sono messo a pancia in giù sul letto, coi boxer addosso e basta.   
E niente, mi sono addormentato colmo di felicità per come stanno andando le cose in generale.   
Potrebbero andare meglio, se avessimo una squadra migliore avremmo vinto molte gare di queste ultime, però comunque io da parte mia sto andando bene e quindi sono contento così.   
Però da quando non mi importa più niente della Ferrari come gruppo e non la vedo come una missione, un sogno, va tutto meglio. Non è più la pressione che mi auto mettevo prima e che mi faceva fare delle cazzate assolute, corro molto più libero, sbaglio di meno ed ho molte soddisfazioni.   
Potrei averne di più, però da come era andata per tutta la prima parte della stagione, anzi per tre quarti, devo dire che va bene.   
E mentre dormo cullato da questi pensieri felici e da come mi fa sentire l’abbandono a Lewis in pubblico, come non pensavo di poter stare, elettrico diciamo, delle mani lente e delicate scivolano sulla mia pelle. L’immagine che ho mentre apro gli occhi già con un sorriso sopra, sono le sue mani scure che spiccano sulla mie pelle chiara nella schiena.   
Mentre mugolo di piacere, lo sento che mi si siede sopra a cavalcioni e sento anche un’altra cosa bellissima. È in boxer anche lui.   
Che bello essere conosciuti dalla persona che ami al punto che non serve chiedergli niente, ma lui ti accontenterà sempre.   
\- Sapevo che avresti colto il messaggio. - Dico con voce impastata mentre mi sveglio decisamente bene grazie a lui.   
Lo sento chinarsi col corpo sul mio, le labbra sfiorano l’orecchio e mentre mi parla i brividi mi ricoprono.   
\- Mi sono preso una piccola libertà... - Con questo, prima che io possa chiedere, lo sento sollevarsi col busto, non mi tocca per un istante. Quello dopo sento le calde gocce di olio profumato di massaggi scivolare sulla pelle della schiena e mentre mi tocca, i muscoli guizzano ed io fatico a non scattare, ma trattengo il fiato. - Questo olio massaggi è molto buono... - Non so cosa intenda con buono e non me ne frega. Dopo avermici ricoperto, torna a toccarmi con le mani che scivolano ancora meglio.   
La sensazione che mi trasmette è paradisiaco. Non le vedo, ma le sento.  
Sento le sue dita aperte, il palmo sulla mia schiena che percorre tutta la superficie e poi scende sui lati del busto, va giù e scendendo arriva ai fianchi, scende da lì dove vi era seduto e senza esitare mi toglie i boxer. Lo sento trafficare anche coi suoi e un sorriso malizioso e beato mi pervade.   
\- Dovrei essere io a darti il premio... - altro olio scivola sui miei glutei, in particolare nella fessura. Guizzo ancora alla sensazione.   
\- Oh, ma è esattamente quello che mi sto prendendo... - Dopo Lewis sale di nuovo sopra di me da dietro e si cala col suo corpo ancora asciutto su di me. Mi massaggia con questo.   
Improvvisamente capisco che non solo le mani sono meravigliose, ma tutto il suo essere lo è. In particolare il suo torace ed i suoi addominali scolpiti. Per non parlare della sua erezione che mi fa sempre impazzire da matti.   
Non mi muovo, rimango steso a pancia in giù steso nudo sotto di lui, sarò il suo giocattolo, farà di me ciò che vorrà. E non mi va mica male...   
Lewis si muove su e giù su di me massaggiandomi e spalmando l’olio col suo corpo, in particolare mi fa impazzire il suo membro che diventa duro contro le mie cosce ed il mio sedere, lo infila fra le natiche e lo strofina nel mezzo mentre lo sento crescere e diventare sempre più duro e mi mordo forte le labbra perché il desiderio sta salendo da matti.   
\- Quando te lo prendi questo premio? - Chiedo impaziente. Lui che mi sta succhiando l’orecchio, ride in modo erotico e altri brividi partono.   
\- Qualcuno è impaziente? -   
\- Lew ti prego... - Altro che impaziente... non mi era mai capitata una cosa del genere.   
Lewis ride ancora ma poi si issa sulle braccia, con una mano si indirizza l’erezione dura nel mio ingresso, piego una gamba di lato aiutandolo nell’accesso e finalmente lui entra con una spinta possente e decisa.   
L’olio ha già fatto tutto il lavoro, infatti entra facilmente anche se è grande e solitamente sono io l’attivo.   
Chiudo gli occhi, mi tendo e mi inarco, le sue mani si intrecciano alle mie. È un momento meraviglioso mentre mi preme sotto di sé, il mondo è un posto meraviglioso, sto morendo, sto impazzendo.   
Lui ed il suo membro duro e grande che si muove dentro di me, immagino, me lo vedo lui col suo corpo muscoloso e tatuato che si muove, i suoi muscoli che guizzano mentre spinge col bacino, le mani sui miei fianchi, le dita che affondano e l’olio che ci fonde, ci unisce più facilmente, come le nostre voci che si levano nella stanza.   
Questa volta gli orgasmi sono per entrambi particolarmente violenti e sentiti. Non potrei coronare meglio il periodo che finalmente è andato in crescendo invece che in calando.   
Non importa il risultato finale, conta come ti senti dopo, alla fine di tutto.   
Ed io senza di lui non riuscirei a sentirmi così completo e felice. Se ho ancora voglia di correre in F1, lo so per certo, è solo grazie a lui.   
Quando mi bacia non ho bisogno di dirglielo, lui lo sa.   
\- Sarà mia premura avvertire i media che oltre alle tue mani, anche il tuo corpo è fatto per massaggiare... - Lewis ride nella sua maniera divertente e coinvolgente e mi mordicchia la spalla mentre mi giro sotto di lui, sgusciando come un’anguilla grazie all’olio che ci ricopre. Finalmente lo abbraccio e mentre ridiamo, lo stringo forte, chiudo gli occhi e lo respiro, lo assaporo.   
Voglio gridarlo al mondo che ti amo. 


End file.
